Où sont les clés ?
by noire2jais
Summary: La clé des champs? de son coeur? Les clés du paradis ? Ou tout simplement celle de sa voiture?


Petite fic d'un soir, bonsoir.

**

* * *

**

OU SONT LES CLES ?

-Merde ! Où sont passées ces putains de clés ?

-Vous les avez données à Havok, colonel.

-Comment on fait pour sortir alors ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien !

FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH 

-Le soir même, un peu plus tôt.

-Colonel !

-Oui Havok ?

-Pourriez-vous me prêter vos clés cinq minutes ? La serrure de mon véhicule ne répond pas à la mienne.

-Bien sur, tenez. Mais ramenez-les-moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas démarrer.

-A vos ordres !

Mustang et Riza prirent place dans la voiture et claquèrent les portières.

FIN DE FLASH/FIN DE FLASH/FIN DE FLASH/FIN DE FLASH/FIN DE FLASH/ 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on l'attend !

Riza soupira, que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Rien à part attendre qu'Havok ne vienne leur ouvrirent car en claquant les portières le mécanisme de verrouillage automatique des portes c'était déclenché et sans les clés, impossible de sortir. La nuit était maintenant tombée, soudain ils furent éblouis par les phares d'une auto et ils virent passer à côté d'eux Havok accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner sans qu'il les remarqua.

-Hey ! Havok ! Cria Riza. Ramenez-nous les clés !

-Hey ! Hurla Mustang. Ramène-moi mon rendez-vous !

Riza le regarda stupéfaite.

-Ça ne vous arrive jamais de gérer vos priorités ?

-Mais il m'a volé mon rendez-vous !

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Bon Hawkeye, si nous voulons sortir un jour de cette voiture nous devons faire une trêve.

-Je suis d'accord. Répondit-elle après avoir repris son calme.

-Voyons voir, les portières ne s'ouvrent toujours pas ?

-Non. Dit-elle en vérifiant.

-Et les vitres ?

-Non plus.

-Il faudrait vérifier à l'arrière. Allez-y Hawkeye vous êtes plus fine et plus agile que moi.

Celle-ci soupira, se retourna à genoux sur son siège puis se glissa souplement à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les deux autres portières puis les deux autres vitres sans succès. Riza se tourna vers son supérieur et soupirant en secouant négativement la tête

-Bon cherchons autre chose, il y a forcément une issue ! Essayez le coffre.

-Le coffre ? Mais comment ?

-Si vous abaissez les sièges vous accéderez au coffre.

Elle obéit en suivant ses instructions et se coula dans la partie arrière du véhicule.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que je pourrais crocheter la serrure mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

-Je veux bien mais comment voulez-vous que j'arrive jusqu'à vous ?

La tête de Riza réapparut.

-Et bien, faîtes comme moi.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Marmonna-t-il en se retournant lui aussi sur son fauteuil.

Il commença à se tortiller pour passer entre les deux sièges avants, alors que Riza abaissait la banquette arrière pour leur faire un peu de place. La botte de Mustang, alors qu'il avait presque réussit à rejoindre son lieutenant se pris dans quelque chose.

-Merde ! Hawkeye ! Je suis coincé !

-Quoi ? Mais comment faîtes-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est le levier de vitesse.

Riza se redressa pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et se faisant, plaça sa poitrine à une hauteur indécente. Autrement dit : sous le nez du colonel.

#Mmmh ! Je me demande si elle aimerait que je les lui caresse ?#

-Oh ! Oui, colonel !

-Que… ?

-C'est bien le levier de vitesse, si vous tirer un bon coup alors ça devrais glisser tout seul. Expliqua-t-elle en revenant devant lui.

#Mais c'est qu'elle me cherche, avec ses petits sous-entendus cochon. Et dire qu'elle ne le fait sûrement même pas exprès.#

-Si vous le dites.

Il commença à bouger un peu son pied et à tirer lorsque soudain il fut libéré, un peu violemment car il plongea en avant, plaquant Riza au sol sous lui.

-Ouf ! Enfin libre ! Oh Pardon !S'exclama-t-il en réalisant leur position. Je suis désolé lieutenant.

-Il y a pas de mal. Hoqueta-t-elle le souffle coupé.

-Bon, voyons le coffre à présent.

Ils s'allongèrent à plat ventre et elle lui montra la serrure.

-Vous voyiez ? Si vous arriviez à soulever le coffre de deux ou trois centimètres et en passant mes doigts dessous, je pourrais pousser ce crochet qui nous ouvrirait la porte.

-Je vois et bien allons-y.

Il se débarrassa de son encombrante veste militaire et remonta les bras de sa chemise puis il s'allongea sur le dos et trouva deux prises pour soulever la porte du coffre.

-A trois ? Proposa-t-il.

-Un, deux, trois !

Mustang banda ses muscles au maximum et poussa le plus fort qu'il put. La porte se souleva d'un petit centimètre. Riza y glissa un doigt et tenta d'atteindre le crochet.

-Riza ! Je vais lâcher !

Elle retira vivement sa main et il put lâcher le capot.

-Saleté de sécurité !

-On ne la soulève pas assez haut. Constata-t-elle. Attendez !

Elle retira la barrette de ses cheveux et posa, elle aussi, sa veste.

-Allez colonel ! Avec ça on pourra y arriver.

Malgré cette astuce ils encaissèrent encore cinq autres échecs. Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre complètement abattu.

-Je ne pourrais plus rien soulever ! Dit-il en massant ses bras endoloris.

-Quant à moi, mon système n'est pas très efficace. Renchérit-elle en regardant sa barrette d'un air découragé.

Ils soupirèrent ensemble.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant, Demanda Riza.

-Et bien je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Une heure trente plus tard, le parking du QG était toujours désert. Riza bailla.

-Vous pouvez dormir lieutenant, je vais monter la garde.

#Même si plus personne ne passera par ici#

-Et si nous brisions une vitre ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! Si vous voulez que le prix de la réparation soit retenu sur votre paye.

Elle abandonna tout de suite cette idée, sa paye n'était déjà pas très fournie inutile d'en sacrifier une partie. Elle s'allongea au fond du véhicule et s'endormit. Roy passa un moment à la regarder et finit par succomber, lui aussi, à Morphée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Riza fut réveillée par d'étranges bruits. Elle se redressa et mit un moment à se rappeler où elle était puis se tourna vers Mustang et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

-Colonel ? Chuchota-t-elle. Colonel !

En regardant d'un peu plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'il dormait encore, il devait faire un cauchemar. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet. Dans le quartier des officiers, certains disaient qu'il était encore hanté par les actes commis durant la guerre d'Ishbal. Ce n'était donc pas une légende, elle se rapprocha de lui puis se glissa doucement entre ses bras et tout en lui posant une main sur la joue, elle lui chuchota des mots doux. Au bout d'un moment il redevint calme et enlaça Riza, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum de ses cheveux. Ils se rendormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain Havok et Breda s'approchèrent sans bruit du véhicule. Breda jeta un coup d'œil à l'avant.

-Ils sont plus là !

-Chut ! Regarde le coffre !

Il s'approcha et soupira de dépit.

-Merde ! Je pensais pas que ce serait suffisant. Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant accompagné du lieutenant victorieux.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Enferme-les dans une bagnole le temps d'une nuit et ils finissent ensemble ! Allez ! Fais pas la gueule ! T'as perdu mais c'est pas la fin du monde ! Si tu veux je veux bien parier avec toi sur le temps que mettra le colonel pour la mettre enceinte !

FIN


End file.
